A predefined database schema is an important aspect of many conventional database systems that defines the structure of the database and the relationships between data in the database. Such database schemas are used in many database functions that enable searching, organizing, sorting, and navigating the database. Without a database schema, some or all of these functions would be difficult or impossible to perform.